


i die with the moon (and you rise with the sun)

by yutta_hey



Series: naruto fantasy works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, No one can convince me otherwise, hiashi got a pixie out of it though, hiashi is a magical creature too, hizashi has been sneeking out for years without anyone noticing up until now, inoichi is a pixie, kakashi is a butterfly, mentions of team seven being catepillars, rin is a moth, sort of a wonderland au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutta_hey/pseuds/yutta_hey
Summary: Hiashi just wanted to see what his little brother was up to. Dealing with a pixie wasn't in the plan.naruto drabbles: one





	i die with the moon (and you rise with the sun)

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked me for a small Hiashi/Inoichi mythical piece but I will give it to my lovely readers anyway. Who wouldn't love a little pixie!Inoichi and a really adorable night fairy!Hiashi? Besides, it's another rare ship! I might add to this at one point but this is about all I had inspiration for right now.

Hiashi promises himself that he isn't worried about his brother when his absence from the clan becomes both more prominent and frequent. Despite the self-assuredness that he swears this to himself with, he can not help but...make sure. For his brother's safety. He knows more than any other that Hizashi is capable of taking care of himself but logic has never before stopped his fretting over his limited amount of precious people and it won't start now.

He tries his best to blend himself into the shadows that guard the night, being careful to conceal his eyes that shine eerily like the moon. It is hard to hide from his younger brother, one who has been by his side whenever Hiashi received yet another skill as a blessing from the esteemed moon goddess, Kaguya. Even with the added hardship, Hiashi steels his pride as the elder brother and steps further onto the path.

Mentally, he chides his little brother for not doing a better job of covering his tracks. The very least Hizashi could have done would have been to use his control of the water to smooth over the footsteps that act like breadcrumbs behind him. Hiashi frowns soon after the thought comes to mind. For all his younger brother's naivety, he knows better than to leave behind a trail.

Which means Hizashi is distracted. Which also means that whatever he's been trying to hide from the older brother he dotes on and normally shares everything with, is something bad. And potentially dangerous.

With his brain short-circuiting at the thought of something dangerous being around his brother, or worse, corrupting him, he almost misses the fact that Hizashi, a mere five meters or so ahead of him, stops walking.

The clearing he settles himself into with the distinct air of someone being comfortable and knowing they belong (and Hiashi mulls over the thought of his brother looking more comfortable in this forest rather than home) is a small one. Vines swing down from the trees, lighter in colour than the moss that carpets the soft soil on the ground. 

There are very few rocks that he can see but the ones that he can are large enough for a person to use as a seat. The canopy of tall trees is nothing compared to the scenery back in their compound, not when the moon is blocked from his view, but he can see that beauty that could be found here.

It is... peaceful.

Hiashi doesn't feel fully comforted by the pretty picture the clearing makes but it helps make the waiting easier. Time passes slowly but surely and soon enough the moon is resting for the sun, the infinity starting over, and Hiashi blinks, feeling the moon's absence right away as he always does and offers a quick 'thank you' to the sky spirits that assisted Kaguya with her travels.

By the time the sun is halfway up its descent heavenward, two forms are just beginning to break the treeline, heading over to his little brother who stands eagerly, speaking openly and loudly to two. The trio speaks for a few moments longer than Hiashi likes, before the blonde breaks free from his stance with the group and walks toward the trees once more.

Only this time, he walks towards Hiashi.

"If you tell my brother that I am here, I will rip those ears out of your head," Hiashi snaps, though it sounds more tired than fierce. He really isn't meant to be awake during the sun's journey.

The blonde pixie just smiles at him and Hiashi tenses. Nothing good comes from a smiling Seelie. "Why is it always the ears? My ears are beautiful, thank you."

Hiashi blinks, curious at the reaction but ignores it in favour of making sure his demand was heard. "My brother..." He starts.

"Inoichi," the blonde interrupts.

"What?" Hiashi deadpans.

"My name, and now is the time where you bless me with yours," Inoichi tells him, wings fluttering slowly behind him. They glow with almost the same fervour as Hiashi's eyes. It's pretty but not as distracting as the pixie was probably hoping for. Hiashi's eyes are for more than beauty, after all, and he can see through a glamour as good any of the red-eyed folk.

Probably even better.

"Hiashi," he allows.

"Your secret is safe with me then, Hiashi," the pixie tells him before peering down at him curiously. "Why are you hiding from your brother?"

"I wanted to make sure he was safe," Hiashi says after a few minutes of silence.

"A little late for that," Inoichi laughs, "he's been meeting us for almost a year."

Hiashi sighs, "This was the first time I was able to leave the clan. My duties are usually endless."

Inoichi just nods, seemingly understanding the situation before: "We should go by the water. I bet you'd like to see the process of collecting the dust off of the flowers."

"I wouldn't," Hiashi denies fervently, going so far as shaking his head no. He needs to look after his brother (who is sitting far too close to that black-haired menace) not run off with a stranger.

"You would," Inoichi insists, "besides, it's not polite to intrude on someone's first date. I was just going to go home after bringing Fugaku here but this seems like more fun, right?"

"No, I really believe that I should st-" Hiashi says, cutting himself off before he bites his tongue when Inoichi just grabs his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip before yanking him forward and off the ground.

"It will be fun! There are these moths that come out at this hour- there's a really friendly one named Rin- and I'm sure you'll love them. I'd take you to the area of flowers that the butterflies frequent but something tells me that you wouldn't like Kakashi very well. A shame, since his little trio of caterpillars are some of the most adorable little things." Inoichi says in his ear, his blonde hair getting tangled with Hiashi's own brown while his wings flap quickly.

Hiashi shakes his head, somewhat amused. He still feels absolutely no shame in casting a glance back at Hizashi, though.


End file.
